Por siempre
by Mayura Dragneel
Summary: Especial, por el Atentado a las Torres gemelas. MAKOxRIN... (Mpreg)


.

La historia es absolutamente mía..

y vino de improviso en medio de mi clase de Biología (?) no tiene nada que ver,

pero bueno... cuando me llego la idea,

tengo 2 opciones o la escribo, o se me olvida... lose lose es triste, tengo memoria de pes (como Dory de Buscando a Nemo) ToT

Así que para no aburrirlas con mi falta de capacidad de retener info, las dejo con la historia.

.

* * *

.

Amamos a Makoto!: presente.

_Amamos a Makoto!: recuerdos._

(Amamos a Makoto): pensamientos.

La historia está narrada en Pov Rin, excepto en las partes que aclaro, que es Pov Narrador..

.

* * *

.

Ese lugar era especial, no solo por su impresionante vista desde esa altura. Ni tampoco que pocas personas conocían como poder llegar. Solo él, su madre, su hermanita Gou. Y por ultimo su amado Makoto.

Ese lugar es especial porque fue testigo de varias etapas de su vida, desde que era ese muchachito soñador que solo quería enorgullecer a su difunto padre, y nadar con sus mejores amigos un relevo. Aunque todo cambio cuando regreso de Australia, marcado por las experiencias que vivió. No quedo satisfecho con esas míseras expectativas, ya no era un niño soñadoramente estúpido, como eran sus amigos (_Tal ves por eso se sacaba tanto al comienzo con Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa, que seguían con esa estúpida inocencia que había perdido cuando los dejo atrás)_ sus deseos por sobrepasar cualquier barrera, lo trajo de vuelta a Iwatobi, donde todo había comenzado.

Y fue gracias a aquellos idiotas que volvió a encontrar mas tarde la fuerza para seguir peleando por sus sueños. (Aunque antes se congelaría el puto infierno, a que lo escuchan decirlo)

Lo primero que hizo cuando piso nuevamente este lugar, fue volverse a prometer seguir protegiendo a su madre y a Gou. Que llegaría a los juegos olímpicos con sus amigos.

Hasta cuando se prometió un por siempre con esa persona tan especial…

.

* * *

.

_Se podía observar ese precioso atardecer en todo su esplendor, era una imagen digna de una fotografía. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando Makoto lo rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos desde la espalda y le murmuro al oído con un tono de amor y absoluta devoción._

_-Nee Rin... Sabes que te amo muchísimo ¿no?_

_-mmm-_

_\- …Estuve pensando en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, desde el momento que me apoyaste con mi idea de volverme un bombero. Para luego mudarnos y comprar una pequeña casa en Tokio e irnos a vivir juntos. Hasta adoptar a ese pequeño gatito negro que encontramos en …_

_\- Tsk... Si, y me sacaste desquicio con ese animalejo… ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo el resumen por el momento de nuestra relación?_

_\- Bueno, a donde quería llegar es…_

_Makoto, mientra le hablaba saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color rojo y la puso frente al rostro de un sorprendido peli rojo._

_\- Como has dicho… creo que luego de ese pequeño resumen de nuestra vida llega el momento de dar el siguiente paso… Así que dices Rin-Rin ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Cuando abrió aquella cajita se asomaron 2 alianzas de oro, con las inscripciones (en la parte interna)Makoto&amp;Rin Forever together._

_Mudo por la sorpresa, escucho a su amado novio soltar una risita por haberlo dejado cayado._

_Dándose la vuelta lo encontró con una sonrisa de idiota(que tanto adoraba), y fue todo lo que necesito para tirarse a sus brazos y susurrar solo para el, la respuesta que tanto esperaba._

_-S-Si, Si idiota, me casare contigo._

_._

* * *

.

Luego de esa improvisada proposición, primero se lo dijimos a nuestros padres, que decidieron reunirse en tu antigua casa. Nunca en mi vida vi a mi madre junto con la tuya tan neuróticas con los preparativo de la boda (y prefiero nunca más verlas así) para luego sumarse Gou. Como la frutilla del pastel.

Después vinieron nuestros amigos, que tampoco fue una gran sorpresa después de 4 años de relación y 3 viviendo juntos algo así iba a llegar en cualquier momento, y nose cuantas idioteces mas. Que en realidad no me interesaban, lo único que quería era volver a casa y tenerte para mi solo, pero como eres tu, escuchaste a Nagisa gritando que quería ser el padrino o mejor el que nos casara, y así comenzó a desvariar como siempre. Al anteojudo mariposón de Rei que era una proposición muy hermosa y nose que idiotez con la palabra Hermosa en cada estúpida oración, y los interesantes silencios comunicativos que tenias con... Haru.

_._

* * *

_._

_\- Tsk_

_\- ¿Que sucede Rin?_

_Me abrazaste y escondí mi cabeza en tu cuello. Fulmine a Nanase con los ojos mientras deletree con los labios para que solo el lo entienda... M.I.O..._

_Su única respuesta fue una mirada aburrida, mientras pasaba al lado del castaño y le volvía a comunicar algo. Para luego marcharse en silencio. _

_\- ¡Gracias Haru!_

_._

_\- Nee Mako-chan... ¿quién de los dos será la novia?_

_\- ..._

_\- ..._

_\- Nagisa-kun ¡NO SE DICEN ESAS COSAS!_

_\- jejeje tengo curiosidad, después de todo a Rin-chan le quedan bien las faldas... ¿Recuerdas las fotos vestido de maid...?_

_\- Nagisa. ¡Te mato!_

_Luego de ese comentario. Intente golpearlo, pero logro escapar mientras se iba riéndose como un idiota arrastrando de la mano a Rei._

_ ._

* * *

_._

_En una pequeña habitación al lado de la capilla donde se celebraría una pequeña boda. Se encontraban 2 hombres._

_Frente al espejo un sexy castaño intentaba acomodarse sin el efecto deseado la corbata verde oscuro de su traje negro formal, cuando un morocho arto de ver como castigaba él otro a la pobre corbata, entro en acción, acomodándola perfectamente en unos instantes._

_\- ¡Gracias Haru-chan!_

_\- Deja el Chan de una ves Makoto. Tranquilízate y ya deja de temblar._

_\- Jeje estoy nervioso..._

_\- Hmn_

_\- ..._

_\- ..._

_\- Pero... mmm... Si Rin cambia de opinión y me dice que esto no es para el... _

_\- ..._

_\- ...O peor si no viene y me deja aquí plantado..._

_\- ..._

_El morocho llegando a su limite agarro al castaño de los hombros y luego de sacudirlo un poco (para sacarse la frustración) le aseguro por décima ves que Rin estaba en la habitación de enfrente preparándose igual que él._

_Abrazando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida, le obsequio una hermosa sonrisa de pura felicidad. El momento se corto, cuando escucho que golpeaban la puerta y entraba una hermosa pelirroja, con un vestido largo color vino tinto._

_\- Makoto-semp... digo Makoto ya podemos comenzar con la ceremonia, oni-chan ya esta listo._

_\- Gracias Gou._

_Cuando Makoto entro en la sala su vista enfoco a todas las personas que de alguna forma marcaron la vida de su pelirojo y la suya. Lo que le provoco una gran felicidad, el saber que tantos deseaban lo mejor para la vida que le esperaba al nuevo matrimonio._

_Desde sus padres, con Ran y Ren de 14 años (que estaban algo enfurruñados de que Rin- chan, según ellos se casara con su adorado oni-chan. Causo una ola de carcajadas en los invitados) La madre de Rin Minami Matsuoka llorando por su pequeño. Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Seijuurou Mikoshiba (que sostenía a su pequeña hija Miyuki) junto a su esposa y cuñada Gou. Hasta Sousuke que volvió de Australia solo para el festejo de la mano de Aiichiro, presentándolo como su pareja (Lo que no sorprendió a nadie, ya que fue el primero en querer acompañarlo en su recuperación)._

_Sus ojos verdes recorrieron cada cara de todas esas personas, cuando un par de ojos rojos capturaron completamente su atención, provocando que todo lo demás dejara de existir y lo único importante era acercarse lo mas posible a él._

_Así estuvo toda la ceremonia, como en una especie de trance. Hasta que escucho la frase que tanto anhelaba._

_\- ..._

_\- Los declaro Esposos. Puede besar al novio._

_No tuvo que decirlo 2 veces, tomo a Rin de la cadera y lo pego a su pecho mientras le daba el primer beso como pareja casadas._

_Pero como siempre se escucho un comentario de cierto pingüino entrometido que corto completamente el ambiente._

_\- ¡EHHH! ¡Mako-chan no te comas aun a Rin-chan, falta la fiesta y aun hay NIÑOS presentes! ¡Esperen a la noche de bodaaaaas! JAJAJA_

_La risa colectiva llego momentos después del comentario, mientras se escuchaba la voz de Rei callando a su novio._

_Rin trataba de hacerse transparente escondiéndose en el cuello del castaño. Aprovechando el momento Makoto le murmuro muy bajito en el oído._

_\- ¡No te preocupes la manera que pienso comerte... te gustara bastante!_

_Se rió a carcajadas cuando su esposo invento un nuevo tipo de rojo por el comentario._

_\- ¡Te amo Rin! _

_\- Yo también te amo Makoto. Aunque hagas comentarios __estúpidos_

_\- ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA A FESTEJAR!_

_._

* * *

_._

* * *

_._

_Al llegar a los 22 y tener 3 medallas (1 de oro y 2 de plata) por los juegos olímpicos, dejo de interesarme tanto la natación, o era el hecho de tener que separarme tanto tiempo de vos, que ya no me emocionaba tanto la carrera que elegí._

_ Así que al año junto con Nanase fundamos en Tokio una escuela de natación para niños llamada "pequeña estrella de mar" (nose como logro convencerme Gou y al idiota de Haru, para que ella eligiera el nombre, pero lo logro y así quedo)_

.

* * *

_. _

Un recuerdo tras el otro venían a mi mente, mientras cada tanto miraba detrás mio, esperando que llegaran lo antes posible...

_._

* * *

_._

_Fue unas semanas luego de cumplí los 25, Makoto estaba de turno esa noche, así que no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente. Esa misma noche aparecieron en la puerta Nagisa muy acaramelado de su ahora esposo Rei y un Haruka sin su novia Hana (Que por lo que entendí tenia guardia en el hospital). Diciendo que se quedarían a pasar la noche, para que no me sintiera sólito. (**Idiotas**)_

_Estaba tratando de dormir cuando de golpe unas fuertes arcadas me hicieron saltar desde la cama hasta la puerta del baño, y abrazar el inodoro como si fuera mi bien más preciado y sobra decir que vomite hasta mi primera comida de bebe._

_Cuando termine de lavarme los dientes por segunda vez, me recrimine por haber comido esa misma noche varias porciones de la pizza de Cávala que hizo Haruka (lo que NUNCA creí en mi vida, ya que para mi gusto el pescado en si es ASQUEROSO, pero cuando la vi ahí, con ese queso derretido arriba, llamándome a gritos... no pude resistirme)._

_Regresando a la habitación veo a Saya la gata negra que adoptamos hace 3 años mirándome con odio, ¡No me había dado cuenta que cuando salí corriendo la tire junto con las frazadas de la cama!. Luego de unos mimos y prometerle un buen plato de leche al otro día. Nos volvimos a dormir._

.

_Estuve un tiempo con los mismos síntomas. Tenía ganas de comer cosas que en mi vida hubiera tocado ni con un palo. _

_Seguí comiendo mariscos desde sushi, hasta camarones y langostinos con algunas salsas o simplemente solos. Tenía algunos mareos durante el día. Trabajaba en la pileta con una barrita de chocolate en la mochila. Y mis cambios de humor eran insoportables hasta para mí, y aun sigo sin saber cómo Makoto no me pego antes una patada en el culo._

_Un viernes mientras esperaba que llegaras a casa, me senté en el sofá y me puse a pensar que carajo me estaba pasando, cuando me cayo la ficha... ¡Estaba embarazado!... Para después pensarlo mejor..¿Qué carajo Rin? ¡Eres HOMBRE y los hombres no se embarazan! ¡¿VERDAD?!...¡Mierda! _

_Llame al Hospital que trabaja Hana, y le pedí un favor._

_Al otro día, luego de salir del trabajo voy al hospital y me encuentro con la castaña en la puerta, me hace entrar al consultorio y me saca una prueba de sangre. Y me quedo a esperar. Pasan las 2 horas mas eternas de mi vida. Cuando me hizo volver a sentarme estaba a punto de darme un ataque y romper todo. Pero dijo algo que me dejo petrificado, como cuando me habías pedido casamiento._

_\- Rin- chan.. felicidades me vas a hacer tía, pillin estas de 3 meses._

_\- ..._

_\- ¿Rin?_

_\- ..._

_\- ... No es un embarazo planeado ¿No? Si es así, aun hay tiempo de ..._

_\- ¡No termines esa maldita oración!_

_Me viste sorprendida, para luego darme una sonrisa, pararte rodeando el escritorio y abrazarme, murmurando._

_\- Tranquilo Rin. _

_\- Pero... ¿Como es posible? Carajo soy un hombre. H.O.M.B.R.E._

_\- En realidad hay casos de embarazos en el sexo masculino, no es tan habitual, pero los hay Rin. Tranquilízate. Lo importante ahora es saber si lo vas a conservar o no._

_\- Si._

_\- Bien, yo me encargare de la información que necesitas, aunque te tocara la parte mas difícil. ¿Estas seguro?_

_\- Si._

_._

* * *

_._

Decir que fue fácil es una completa mentira.

Makoto se desmayo después de saber la noticia. Los antojos siguieron y aumentaron los vómitos junto con los mareos. Tenia que hacerme chequeos cada 3 semanas. Mi pancita fue creciendo gradualmente hasta parecer que me había tragado una pelota de básquet. Makoto se desvivía por hacer que todo estuviera perfecto para los 2. Al quinto mes nos enteramos que era un niño y aunque para los dos el sexo del bebe daba igual, mientras estuviera sano. Nos hizo feliz sabiendo que una parte del otro crecía dentro mio.

Pero luego del séptimo mes las cosas se complicaron. Un fuerte dolor abdominal y un pequeño sangrado nos hizo ir de urgencias al hospital.

_._

* * *

_._

_Estaba acostado con Makoto al lado. Le habían dado 2 semanas de descanso, por mi embarazo y estaba que caminaba por las paredes, no me dejaba hacer nada, y sabia que no faltaba mucho para que me diera hasta de comer a la boca._

_\- Makoto._

_\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Pa..._

_\- Maldicion Makoto, estoy bien ¡Malditamente Bien! Solo necesito ir al baño._

_\- OK, te ayud.._

_\- NO_

_\- Ok me quedo aquí quietito y calladito._

_\- Perfecto._

_Cuando regresaba del baño un fuerte calambre que comenzó en la cintura, se extendió por toda mi columna vertebral. Sin poder ocultarlo pegue un grito, y Makoto apareció al lado mio, por arte de magia, si no estuviera tan adolorido me estaría riendo de su cara._

_\- Vamos al hospital, espera que traigo las cosas, quédate aquí un segundo._

_Lo veo llevar un par de cosas al auto, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Hana seguramente, explicándole que sucedía._

_Cuando entro al hospital me llevan directamente a una pequeña habitación, con otra cama desocupada, esta Hana esperándome, para hacerme un chequeo, palpa mi vientre que en ese momento vuelve el dolor, luego se da vuelta y mira a la enfermera._

_\- Prepara el quirofano. Ahora_

_La enfermera corre mientras prepara todo._

_\- Felicitaciones Rin-rin estas de trabajo de parto, por eso el dolor, y las contracciones. No te preocupes por el pequeño sangrado. Todo esta bien. Makoto quédate con el. En 5 te traerán un ambo y entraras con Rin a cirugía ¿OK? _

_\- Si_

_._

* * *

_._

\- A pesar del dolor que pase, y las 4 horas que duro la operación. Lo volvería a pasar nuevamente. Por el simple hecho de ver nuevamente el brillo de orgullo en tus ojos, cuando trajiste a nuestro pequeño Kaito a mis brazos.

.

* * *

.

_Tenia frió, y aunque no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, podía ver a Makoto mirando impresionado como los médicos, trataban de operar y sacar al bebe. Cada tanto miraba hacia mi, para darme fuerzas y volvía a ver a los médicos._

_De golpe un fuerte llanto sonó en toda la habitación, seguida de un comentario del doctor._

_\- ¡Un pequeño hombresito, con unos fuertes pulmones!_

_Se lo llevaron las enfermeras para limpiarlo. Sentí a Makoto acariciar mi cabello murmurando palabras de cariño, aunque no pude escuchar mucho... estaba muy cansado, cerré los ojos y me dormí._

_Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos. Makoto estaba frente a mi con nuestro hijo. Mirándolo como si fuera la cosita mas maravillosa del mundo. Cuando me lo dio, para que lo sostenga, me beso en la frente, mientras me susurraba..._

_\- ¿Tienes una idea de cuanto te amo en realidad? Son mi vida ahora y siempre. Gracias Rin por todo lo que me das._

_Mientras hablaba besaba cada parte de mi cara. Cuando escuchamos un dulce murmullo, miramos al gorgojeo feliz de Kaito que nos veía con sus impresionante ojos rojos como los mio._

_Pero cuando sonrió estirando sus brasitos y toda esa pequeña boquita, supe que aunque saco mis ojos tendría la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo como su padre._

_._

* * *

.

\- El tiempo paso lentamente y cuando nos dimos cuenta pasaron casi 3 años. Y no me había equivocado, Kaito saco tu sonrisa, aunque con mi mente maquiavelica, ya que sabia que la única manera de evitar problemas era sonriendo dulcemente, así se ganaba a las vecinas, a las maestras del jardín, y a sus compañeras.

.

* * *

.

_\- Era completamente feliz, ya se acercaba el cumpleaños numero 3 de Kaito que era en 1 de septiembre, y por lo que me habías dicho, no te ibas hasta el domingo 9 del mismo mes y regresaría el miércoles 12 sin falta. Aunque no estaba del todo convencido, era un honor que fueras invitado a otro país (En este caso a Nueva York) para que le dieran una medalla a él y a otros 9 bomberos de Tokio, al arriesgar su vida al entrar en ese hospital en llamas, logrando rescatar a todos esos niños, que habían quedado encerrados en la segunda planta al cortarse la luz, en el incendio ._

_Aun recuerda haberlo golpeado por irresponsable, para después abrazarlo por ser tan tù cuando estabas en el trabajo, que siempre quería salvar a todos._

_._

* * *

_._

\- Creí que todo estaba bien, pero una corazonada siempre es por algo. Aun hoy en día, me pregunta que hubiera pasado si... pero enseguida recuerdo que los hubieras no existen...

_._

* * *

_._

_Ese día, se había despertado acurrucado con la almohada de Makoto, se había ido el día anterior y ya lo extrañaba muchísimo, después del cumpleaños de Kaito el paso de los días fue tranquilo. Hasta que vio como Makoto acomodaba su pequeño bolso que llevaría a su viaje._

_\- ¿Te llevas todo?_

_\- Mmm... ¡si! Traeré algunos regalos, ¿Quieres algo en especial?_

_Algo dentro de Rin, le decía que ¡no lo deje ir! ¡Que algo estaba mal!. Pero se lo guardo, pensando que era la paranoia de tener que separarse. Y se pregunto si Makoto también lo sintió cada ves que tenia que despedirlo en el aeropuerto, cuando se iba a otros países a competir..._

_\- ... No, solo que regreses, sano y salvo._

_Makoto se rió y lo beso. Para luego separarse asomarse a la puerta y ver a Kaito jugando con sus tíos Nagisa y Rei. Sonriendo cerro la puerta le puso seguro y se giro a mirar a su nuevo prisionero._

_\- Nee Rin..._

_\- Hmn ¿que pas..._

_No llego a terminar la pregunta que el castaño lo estaba besando fogosamente._

_\- Trata de no gritar muy fuerte. ¿Si?..._

_Para luego tirarlo a la cama y someterlo de la forma mas placenteramente posible. Sacando de la mente de Rin cualquier preocupación._

_._

* * *

_._

\- No fue hasta la mañana del 12 de septiembre, que me entere realmente lo que paso.

_._

* * *

_._

_Ese día te sentiste raro, algo nervioso y ansioso. Por decirlo de alguna manera. Habías dejado a Kai en la casa de Gou, para que jugara en la tarde con su primo._

_A eso del mediodía. El teléfono de tu casa suena._

_\- Residencia Tachibana- Matsuoka ¿Quien habla?_

_\- Rin..._

_\- ¿Mikoshiba? ¿que sucede?_

_\- Necesito que te sientes y enciendas la televisión, ahora estoy en la comisaria, en 10 estamos todos allá..._

_No entendiste que decía, hasta que al encenderla lo único que pasaban repetidamente, era lo de un atentado a unas torres en... _

_Literalmente te desconectaste, no escuchaste ni el ruido repetitivo del timbre, ni los golpes, ni las constantes llamadas al teléfono, nada, exactamente nada. Ni cuando Mikoshiba, te explicaba aun no tenían noticias Makoto, solo que fue uno de los primeros bomberos en entrar al primer edificio a salvar aquellas personas antes que se viniera abajo todo, después de la explosión. No contaban que un segundo avión también impactara en el edificio, ni tampoco un tercero, ni mucho menos un cuarto. Dejando un caos total y una cantidad de perdidas irreemplazables._

_Todos estaban en shock, en un día se habían perdido un total de 2973 mil personas. Familias que no volverían a estar completas como la mía. Ya que por aquel atentado, perdí a mi amigo, mi novio, mi confidente, mi otra parte... Makoto. _

_._

* * *

_._

Unas voces sacaron a Rin de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Papa!

\- ¡Oni-chan!

Cuando escucho unas voces familiares se giro. Viendo acercarse a su hermana acompañada de 2 adolescentes.

Uno era un chico castaño de 16 años aproximadamente con unos peculiares y penetrantes ojos rojos, de la mano de una pequeña pelirrojo de 12 años con unos expresivos ojos verdes. Que brillaban mientras sacudía la mano saludando a su padre con una gran felicidad.

\- ¡Papa! ¡Dijiste que querías hablar con papa Makoto, pero hace mucho que estas aquí y yo también lo quiero saludar!

Se quejo la pequeña mientras inflaba sus cachetes. Mirándolo con esos mismos ojos, que tenia el amor de su vida. Para después girarse y mirar la tumba que había a un lado de la de su abuelo.

Makoto Tachibana - Matsuoka

Amado padre, esposo, hijo y amigo.

Que su recuerdo viva eternamente en las

memorias de aquellos que amaba...

.

\- Papa Makoto, te extrañamos muchísimo ¿sabias?. Aunque cuando había nacido tu ya no estabas, papa Rin y la tía Gou dicen que fuiste un gran bombero y hay una foto tuya junto con otros hombres mas en la estación de bomberos que la llaman el área de los Héroes... ¿Sabes?... Oni-chan sera un gran bombero como tu y proteger a toda la gente, que lo necesite. Aunque yo quiero ser doctora como la Tia Hana y curar a todos también. Que dices papa Rin ¿Cuando cresca, seré un gran doctora?

\- Seras la mejor, princesa.

Gou se acerco a Kaito y lo abrazo dulcemente. Para luego separarse y agarrar de la mano a la pequeña terremoto de su sobrina llamado Sasha y llevarla por los alrededores mientras los otros dos hablaban.

Murmuro al cielo con una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias por todo, Makoto- sempai

.

Rin vio a su primogénito, mientras ponía flores nuevas a la tumba y se quedo en silencio, seguramente en una muda conversación consigo mismo.

Cuando en vos alta murmuro.

\- Cuida de nosotros papa, como lo hiciste hasta ahora. No te olvides que te amamos y que en algún momento vamos a volver a estar todos juntos. Adiós.

Con una reverencia, se alejo lentamente de las tumbas, volviendo a dejar a Rin con sus recuerdos.

.

* * *

_._

_\- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma, él no puede estar muerto!. ¡MALDICION! ¡Haruka diles que busquen mejor!... ¡Por favor. Tiene que estar en un maldito lado, no... puede... estar...muerto...! _

_Las pocas fuerzas que tenia el peli rojo se le fueron del cuerpo, cayendo al suelo arrodillado como un muñeco sin vida. Haruka y Sousuke intentaron levantarlo, mientras Nagisa lloraba en el hombro de Rei. _

_En la habitacion de al lado Gou, aun estaba conmocionada, abrazando fuertemente a Kaito, quien lloraba como si entendiera la situación, que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Cuando de golpe dejo de llorar, se seco los ojitos y le hablo a Gou con una sonrisa._

_\- Tia Gou..._

_\- Que pasa mi vida..._

_\- Papa Makoto, me dijo anoche, cuando dormía, que no llorara... que aunque èl no estuviera aquí, tenia a papa Rin. Que el nos iba a cuidar, con el abuelo, y que tenia que ser fuerte y cuidar a la princesa que viene... ¿Van a traer a una princesa? ¿Ahora?...¿Eso me convierte en un príncipe?_

_Gou, se había quedado sin palabras con lo que dijo su sobrino. Contestando de forma monótona. _

_Cuando bajo la vista Kaito se había dormido en sus brazos, y ya no se escuchaban gritos en la habitación de al lado. Seguramente a su hermano le habían dado un tranquilizante, para que descansara algo._

_._

_Aunque con el paso de las semanas. Rin salio adelante, solo por Kaito. Asumió que los mareos y las nauseas a todo lo que comía, era por la misma causa de la depresión que llevaba en los hombros. Que no le dio mucha importancia._

_Fue Gou la que lo arrastro al hospital, por otra prueba de sangre, que dio como resultado un nuevo embarazo. Una nueva vida, por aquella que había perdido, y aunque el cambio no fue nada justo y todo el embarazo y el parto se sintió absolutamente solo, aunque estuviera acompañado por todos. _

_Una paz absoluta lo lleno cuando escucho el grito que lanzo su princesa, y se fijo en sus hermosos y luminosos ojos de color... verde._

_\- Como se llama la princesa..._

_\- Sasha Tachibana Matsuoka._

_._

* * *

_._

_\- _¡Y hoy, luego de 13 años después de ese día, que te arrancaron de mi lado, te lo vuelvo a repetir! Eres y seras una de las personas mas importante de mi vida. Aunque me duela decirlo, me diste a Kaito primero y los tenia a los dos, era el hombre mas feliz de la puta tierra, pero nadie puede ser tan malditamente feliz ¿no?, algo malo tenia que pasar y te fuiste así de simple, sin ningún tipo de anestesia, te arrancaron como a otras miles de personas, padres, hijos, hermanos y hermanas. A la hora de morir no importa quien seas, ni de donde vengas, no escoge ni por edad ni color. Simplemente... te lleva.

-Tuviste la desgracias o tal ves fue tu forma de ser, tan desinteresada y bondadosa que luego de la primera explosión. Fueras uno de los primeros que entro a evacuar la primera torre a salvar la mayor cantidad de personas que fueran posibles. Pero un segundo avión golpeo la otra torre y los enterró como entierras una planta en lo hondo de la maceta, y contigo se fueron mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mi futuro. Absolutamente todo.

-Pero como eres tu... no podías dejarme solo ¿no?... Antes como había dicho me dejaste a Kaito, y cuando te fuiste por si tenia dudas de acabar con mi vida me dejaste a Sasha que es tu viva puta imagen, bondadosa, amable, dulce y esos ojos verdes que expresan todo lo que siente.

.

El peli rojo se seco las lagrimas que tenia en la cara y con una sonrisa desde el fondo de su alma. Murmuro

\- Tal ves Gou tenga razón, y si es verdad que solo vivo por ellos y el club de natación. No necesito mas.

Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, cuando se acordó que no le había dicho algo. Tocándose las dos alianzas de oro en su dedo anular. Dijo

\- Así que espero que cuando me llegue la hora de irme contigo nuevamente. Tu para siempre dure, eternamente. Te amo Makoto. Adios.

.

* * *

.

El peli rojo no se volteo nuevamente, siguió su camino y se fue con los pequeños y su hermana a visitar a su abuela.

Solo que si hubiera volteado... solo si hubiera olvidado decirle algo mas... hubiera visto dos grandes sombras apoyadas en la barandillas. Una de un hombre adulto con el cabello rojo como sus ojos. Y el otro de un hombre de unos 30 con el cabello castaño y unos luminosos ojos verdes sonriendo a su familia. Prometiendoles que volverían a reencontrarse en algún momento.

Aunque es una pena que el pelirrojo ya no creyera en los hubiera...

.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá...

gracias por leer las locuras que me salen de la cabeza..

Perdón si tiene muchos errores ortográficos.

Que tengan todas/todos un lindo día.


End file.
